Five Minute Major
by Famousfremus
Summary: Katniss takes Peeta to his first NHL Hockey game, but the real action occurs off the ice.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was originally written as a smutty drabble in honor of Court81981's birthday, and posted as a Freaky Fic Friday on my tumblr.**_

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Ref!" Katniss screams indignantly towards the ice, her fists clenched and her eyes glowing with rage. "Is Vanderbeek paying you to ignore blatant slashing or are you just fucking blind?"

Seconds later the whistle blows and a black and white striped arm comes up, signaling a penalty against the Devils.

"Well, it's about fucking time." Katniss sits back down, slightly mollified, as Marek Zidlicky is led off the ice to sit out his requisite two minutes for having smacked his hockey stick across Ryan Callahan's knees, stifling a potential break-away. "Seriously, who do you have to blow to get decent calls around here?"

Peeta knows the question is rhetorical, but he cannot stop his mind from answering _'me, please'_ as he watches her, terrified and strangely turned-on. She continues to mutter to herself throughout the Rangers power play; her eyes never leaving the little rubber puck as it pin-balls its way across the ice until it finally finds a home in the Devils net, having snuck over Martin Brodeur's shoulder on a rebound from Ryan McDonagh.

"Fuck yeah!" Katniss yells as the red light comes on and the horn blows, signaling the Rangers' lead-taking goal. She jumps up and high-fives everyone around her before leaning down and planting an excited kiss on Peeta's cheek, making his heart skip a beat.

He thinks back to last night when Katniss had called, begging him to come with her to the Rangers game. Gale had gotten the tickets from Madge's father, but at the last minute couldn't use them so he gave them to Katniss since she's a huge Rangers fan.

He wasn't sure what to expect when she invited him to come with her, having never really watched Hockey before. But he knew Katniss was a huge fan, and if sitting in a freezing arena surrounded by a bunch of screaming blue-shirts was her idea of a good time, he wasn't about to turn down an opportunity to spend it with her.

On the train into Manhattan, she had warned him that watching hockey, especially when the players were aggressive, tended to 'excite' her. His foolish mind hoped she meant it in a suggestive way, not realizing until they were at Madison Square Garden that she meant he would need to physically restrain her from punching a Devils fan that had the audacity to say that Henrik Lundqvist didn't know a five-hole from his asshole. At this point, he'd just be happy if they don't get jumped in the hallway, let alone arrested.

"I hope you're not bored." She turns to Peeta, placing her hand on his thigh. The contact, although innocent, is enough to make his cock twitch uncomfortably in his jeans.

"Are you kidding me? This game is so fast paced there isn't time to be bored." Peeta replies with a smile, placing his hand over hers where it rests so softly on his leg.

Katniss smiles and begins to say something, but a slam followed by the roar of the crowd interrupts her. She slips her hand from Peeta's grip and stands, frantically trying to see what's happening on the ice over the giant man blocking her view.

"God-fucking dammit!" She curses as the man in front of her continues to gawk without consideration for the vertically challenged woman behind him.

"Hop on." Peeta stands up and turns, offering his back to Katniss, who climbs onto the armrest of her seat and jumps on, wrapping her legs around his waist. He nearly falls over as her weight presses against his back; not because he can't hold her, but because he can feel her breasts rubbing against him through the thick material of her Rangers jersey as she bounces around, trying to see the ice. He can also feel warmth radiating from where her center is pressed tightly against his lower back. Peeta grips her knees to keep her from falling and sends a silent prayer to the heavens that he won't be sporting major wood by the time this is over.

"Holy shit! Callahan and Elias are fighting. Their gloves are off, and they're gripping each other's sweaters, but there's no blood so the Ref's aren't stopping them." She squeals with joy as she gives Peeta a detailed breakdown of the fight, continuing to bounce around on his back.

"Hit him harder! Break his fucking leg!" Katniss screams into the fray, her coiled limbs squeezing Peeta's torso like a hungry python.

For a moment, he lets his mind drift to the place he's been carefully avoiding all evening; the place where he usually goes when he's in his bed at night, or in the shower, or once in the bathroom outside the lecture hall after their shared class. In this place, they are alone, naked, and most importantly, he is buried deep inside of her. He has her up against a wall, his large hands cupping her firm ass, holding her tight as he thrusts deep inside her velvet walls, and his lips explore the slender column of her neck. She has fistfuls of the soft curls at the back of his head and she tugs gently, his name falling from her lips on a sigh.

"Peeta..."

He shifts her hips, changing the angle and depth of penetration, hitting the sweet spot deep inside and wringing his name from her ruby lips once again.

"Peeta!"

The thrusts increase in speed as he drives them both towards the edge. He is close, so very close as she shouts his name to the Heavens.

"PEETA!"

With a start, he realizes that the fight on the ice has ended and that everyone in the arena is sitting down waiting for the referee's to sort out the various penalties to both teams. Everyone that is, except him, and Katniss, who is still perched upon his back, huffing in annoyance as she tugs on his shoulders to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" He comes back to earth, praying his boner isn't currently featured on the Jumbotron, and loosens the vice-like grip he had on her legs.

"Where'd you go just now?" She asks him as they settle back into their seats. "You had this dreamy far off look in your eyes and this dopey-ass smile on your face. Did you see any of the fight?"

"No. I couldn't really see, so I guess I zoned out or…or something." He rubs his hand through the curls brushing the back of his neck, hoping she mistakes the blush sliding across his cheeks as being from the cold air surrounding them.

She gives him a dubious look, as if she knows exactly what he'd been thinking, before smiling. "That's too bad, it was a good one! Blood actually bounced on the ice." Her eyes gleam with excitement, not unlike the way did in his short-lived daydream.

"Oh, well, maybe next time." He hedges.

"Of for sure! Wait til you see what happens when they play the Islanders." She shivers in her seat as she recalls past games. "Fucking brutal."

Peeta smiles inwardly as he does a mental happy dance, thrilled about the possibility of spending more time with her.

The second period ends with the Rangers leading the Devils 2-1. The crowd around them starts to thin as fans leave for the snack bar or the bathrooms, leaving Katniss and Peeta alone in their section for the intermission.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I was thrown out of a hockey game by the Police?" Katniss' question catches him off-guard as they watch the Zamboni make its rounds resurfacing the skate roughened ice until it gleams like glass.

"Um, _no_. I think I would have remembered something like that." If Peeta thought he couldn't be more attracted to her than he already was, he was very wrong. Suddenly the semi-boner that had faded after his unfortunate day dream begins to spring back to life as images of Katniss in prison, complete with naked cat fights, pop into his head.

"It happened back in high school. Our team was pretty good, one of the top ranked in Panem. There was this tournament toward the end of the season, just before the playoffs, and someone thought it would be funny if we all threw oranges on the ice after the first goal." She stops at Peeta's look of confusion. "The school colors were black and orange." He nods in understanding and she continues her tale.

"Anyway, that happened, and the officials freaked out, but didn't take any action because so many of us were involved. I mean, what were they going to do? Eject the entire student body? So, the game continued on and it just was not our night. The guys couldn't get their shit together and we were down two goals with thirty seconds left in the third, which is like an eternity in hockey, but it didn't matter. I was royally pissed by this time, as you can imagine, and a leftover orange just happened to roll past my feet. I took it as a sign, picked up the orange and whipped it at the opposing team's goalie. Before it even landed two cops were standing at foot of the bleachers yelling that I was out of there." She stops and looks at Peeta, who has been hanging on her ever word.

"Then what happened?" He had leaned closer as she was talking, his hand clutching the arm rest, awaiting the rest of her tale.

Katniss mimics Peeta's pose with her hand on his, coming closer to his ear to tell the rest. "I waited outside until the game was over then went home with Madge. I heard the team was given a five-minute major because of my actions, but it didn't matter. The game was over by that point anyway. A couple of days later I received a letter from the Superintendent telling me I was no longer welcome at home games."

Peeta stares at her in rapt fascination. "So what did you do?"

She gives him a smug smile. "I wore my hair tucked up in a hat and sat with the player's parents for the rest of the season. No fucking way was I going to miss a game because of a stupid citrus fruit."

"That is so bad-ass." Peeta breathes; his deep blue eyes bright with a mix of awe, adoration and not a tiny bit of lust.

"Closest I've ever come to being arrested." Katniss replies with a wink, and squeezes his hand in hers.

The air around them hangs heavy with unspoken desire as they continue to gaze at each other. Peeta's eyes are drawn to Katniss' parted lips as her small pink tongue darts out to slowly moisten them. Her cheeks flush crimson, making her olive skin glow under the harsh fluorescent lighting. He watches, fascinated, as her pupils dilate, leaving only slivers of her stormy grey irises.

Peeta feels his pulse quicken as Katniss leans forward over the armrest, a look of uncertainty in her eyes as she silently begs permission. In answer, his eyelids slide shut and he leans in as well, drawn towards her like a magnet. He can feel her soft breath, can feel the warmth radiating from her body as she comes nearer, the tip of her nose nuzzling along the side of his.

Their lips are a hair's breadth apart, as close as they can be without touching, when someone behind them coughs loudly; breaking the spell completely.

Katniss backs away, blushing, while Peeta turns a death glare on the offending gentleman, who doesn't even realize he's killed what could possibly have been the greatest moment of Peeta's life.

The moment is officially over as more and more spectators come back to their seats, ready for the final period to begin. Katniss shifts in place, refusing to look at Peeta, but keeps her hand intertwined with his as the teams take the ice once again.

The opening moments of the third period are the most exciting yet with Lundqvist practically performing acrobatics to stop a barrage of shots on goal. By the time the onslaught ends and the puck is finally sent flying out of the red zone, the entire crowd is on their feet screaming, either in joy or frustration depending on whose side they're on.

Katniss slides off of Peeta's back, where she'd once again perched in order to see the Goalie's athletic display, and takes his hand, pulling him up the stairs and out of the arena with great haste.

"Why are we leaving? The game isn't over yet." Peeta asks as Katniss continues to drag him down the nearly empty hallway. She doesn't answer him; she just starts walking faster, clearly on a mission.

After a moment, she turns right, pulling Peeta into an alcove that holds a little used stairway, judging by the amount of dust that has settled on the steps. The stairway is free-standing, and on the other side he can see there's a door of some kind, most likely a janitor's closet.

Katniss veers around the stairway, and after checking to make sure no one is watching, opens the door and ushers Peeta into the waiting darkness.

When the door snaps shut, Katniss flips a switch and the dim light of a single bulb spills down upon them. With luminous eyes, she takes Peeta's hands and guides them to her waist. She cups his head with her hands and pulls him down to her for the kiss they'd been denied back in the arena.

The feel of her warm, soft lips skating over his is more than he's ever imagined; and he's imagined kissing her a lot. Her lips are slightly chapped and the rough texture sends a bolt of electricity shooting through his body, straight to his already at-attention cock. Katniss whimpers as Peeta digs his fingers into her lower back, pulling her tight against his body. Her fingers find their way into his thick mess of curls, just as they had in his daydream, and it's his turn to whimper when her short nails scrape along his scalp.

He doesn't realize they've been moving until Katniss' back is against the closed door. She stands on her tippy toes and throws one leg up over Peeta's hip, grinding against him. He is powerless to resist the urge to thrust into her, and they both sigh at the delicious friction it creates.

One of Peeta's hands slides down to cradle Katniss' bottom, while the other buries itself in her increasingly disheveled braid. He accidentally pulls her hair, and is rewarded with a growl as she bucks her hips into his and deepens their kiss by running her tongue along the seam of his lips.

Cold reality rears its ugly head as their frantic movements cause Katniss to slam into the door handle, jarring them both from their lust-induced haze. Breathing heavily, Peeta leans forward and rests his forehead on hers as her leg drops from his waist.

"What is this place?" Peeta whispers as he strokes the side of her face with his thumb.

Katniss looks up at him, her silver eyes bright spots in the otherwise shadowy room, and pulls on her kiss-swollen bottom lip with her teeth. Her lovely face is flushed pink from the fervor of their kisses and he thinks she's never looked more beautiful.

"It's…uh…a place I come to…um…come…whenever I make it to a game." Katniss explains looking slightly embarrassed at the admission.

"Oh." Peeta looks away as his heart drops, suddenly feeling like he's nothing more than a notch on her hockey stick or something.

Katniss tilts her head she can see into his eyes and smiles. "But this is the first time I've brought someone with me." She can see the confusion in Peeta's heavenly blue eyes. "I told you that hockey excites me; in fact, I've never seen the end of a game because by the third period I'm so turned on that I end up in here, taking care of myself. _Alone._"

Peeta's eyes widen as he processes this new information. "Why did you invite me tonight, Katniss?"

She sighs and wraps her arms around his middle, resting her head on his broad chest. "I like you Peeta, so much, and I didn't know how to tell you since I totally suck with words, and people. I had Gale get the tickets and figured this would be a good date or not really a date, depending on how things went."

Peeta feels his heart, and cock, swell with her words. He gently grips her shoulders, pushing her away slightly, and sees the doubt written across her face.

"Katniss," he says as he cradles her head in his large hands, "I've wanted you from the moment you walked into my Intro to Psychology class last fall. I just didn't know how to tell you, either."

Katniss jumps into Peeta's arms at his confession, wrapping both legs around his waist and planting a searing kiss upon his waiting lips. He stumbles back against the door at her onslaught, happily holding her to him with an arm around her waist, and the other under her firm bottom.

After what seems like an eternity of equal parts kissing, squeezing, and frantic rubbing of body parts, Katniss breaks away and lowers her wobbly legs to the ground. She slides her hands under Peeta's shirt and pushes upward, helping him remove the restricting garment. Her fingers dance over the soft fabric of his undershirt as she moves to tug it free from the waist of his jeans and remove it as well.

Katniss takes her time admiring Peeta's strong shoulders and broad chest, running her finger down his breastbone and grinning at the pebbled skin left in her wake. He leans back against the cold metal door, causing his entire torso to break out in gooseflesh, including his now hardened nipples. She takes one turgid peak into her mouth, sucking it between her lips before running the tip of her tongue across his flesh.

"Shit, Katniss..." Peeta sighs at the contact. His hand runs along her hair to the end of her braid, tugging off the elastic and unweaving the strands so he can bury his hands in her chocolate tresses.

Katniss' hands trail down Peeta's chest, her fingertips tickling the sensitive skin of his ribs before dipping down to the buttons on the fly of his jeans. She unbuttons them, excruciatingly slow as far as Peeta's concerned, then reaches her hand inside to stroke the thick bulge visible though his dark green boxer briefs.

Katniss looks up at Peeta with a wicked gleam in her eye, which he meets with a hopeful one of his own.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." With that, Katniss drops to her knees and tugs on Peeta's jeans until they pool around his ankles.

Peeta exhales in disbelief as she hooks her fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down as well, freeing his straining erection from its fabric prison.

"Oh my God, you're huge!" She gasps in delight at the sight of his cock standing proudly before her. She takes him in her hands and leans in to take his head between her lips.

"Fuck…" he breathes as she circles the tip of his cock with her tongue, paying special attention to the sensitive patch of skin just under the head. She takes him deeper into her warm, wet mouth, then sucking as hard as she can as she pulls her head back. Peeta groans at the sensation as Katniss speeds up her rhythm, alternating between taking him deep into her throat and running the flat of her tongue along the shaft.

Katniss releases Peeta's cock with a 'pop' before standing up and quickly removing her own clothing. Peeta's mouth drools at the sight of her perfectly perky breasts, their dusky nipples just begging for his fingers and mouth, but she bats his hands away when he tries to reach for her.

"No. Don't worry about me; this is all about you right now." She tells him as she resumes her prior position. This time though, her legs are spread, giving him a glimpse of the dark thatch of hair that hides his ultimate desire.

Peeta's head lolls back against the door with a _thud_ as Katniss takes his cock back into her mouth. He can feel a tingle at the base of his spine, signaling the end is near, and tries to think of something, anything to prolong this experience.

His efforts prove to be in vain once he looks down and realizes that while Katniss' mouth has been occupied, her hands have been tending to other matters. She has a breast in one hand, the thumb and forefinger kneading her nipple, while the other hand is furiously sliding between her silky folds, centering all of the attention on the hidden jewel of nerves.

"Oh holy fuck… I'm gonna come, Katniss." He warns her, giving her ample time to move away but instead she takes the hand from her breast and begins to pump his shaft in tandem with her mouth. Her eyes close in ecstasy as her orgasm rips through her body and her muffled moans vibrate along his cock, sending him speeding into the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

Katniss accepts every drop of his release, before licking him clean. Peeta reaches down and grabs the hand she'd been using to pleasure herself, pulling her to a standing position before sucking her fingers into his mouth, reveling in the taste of her essence.

"That was amazing, Katniss." He captures her mouth in a kiss; this one is softer and less hurried than the others they'd shared.

Katniss smiles, desire still evident in her mercurial eyes. "If you thought that was something, wait til we get back to my place and I teach you what a hat trick is."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Part One of this story was written in honor of the beautiful Court81981's birthday last year. As I am incredibly lame, it's taken a year for Part Two, but hopefully it will have been worth the wait.**_

_**C- I want you to know that I love you more than I hate the Cowboys. You're a wonderful person, and a stupidly talented writer. This fandom is lucky to have you, and I am equally lucky to call you my friend. Have an incredible birthday, you dirty slore! **_

Raindrops race in meandering paths down the glass of the big picture window, glittering like diamonds as lightning flashes in the distance. A low rumble of thunder echoes across the sky 5, 10, 15 seconds later, indicating the storm is well on its way to being over. Candles flicker in jars as the power had gone out when the transformer on the pole down the street exploded in a spectacular shower of sparks after being struck , leaving the house bathed in eerie semi-darkness. The steady patter of drops against the roof provides a staccato soundtrack to the heated game of 'Never Have I Ever…' currently being played in the dining room.

A blissful buzz has settled over the group, aided by Finnick's Sea Glass Shandy microbrew, which he swore would be irrevocably damaged by the loss of power, and demanded we drink as much of as possible. As a result, filters are off, inhibitions have been lowered, and over-sharing has become the norm.

I steal a glance around the room, and notice I'm not the only guy affected by Johanna's rather graphic recounting of her first time with a woman, prompted by Katniss' statement of 'never have I ever kissed another woman'. Finnick and Gale wear matching looks of rapt fascination, their tongues practically lolling out the sides of their mouths at the vivid descriptions; Thresh shifts in his seat, subtly adjusting himself as the erotic images provide a bit too much stimulation.

Most interesting to me, though, is just how closely Annie, Madge, Rue, and Katniss are paying attention, almost as if they're taking notes for future reference. Suddenly I remember the time Johanna drunkenly propositioned me and Katniss for a threesome, and wonder if perhaps that opportunity wasn't as outrageous as I'd thought at the time. Images of Johanna and Katniss writhing naked together on the bed, reaching out and beckoning me to join them, flash unbidden, but not unwelcome, through my beer-soaked brain, causing a pleasant tingle to settle deep in my gut.

My runaway thoughts are interrupted by a low whistle of approval from Gale as Johanna's tale finally comes to a close, so to speak, leaving the room buzzing with questions, and appreciative comments. Her wicked gaze scans the room as she contemplates a 'never have I ever' statement now that it's her turn. Those feline eyes glide past me, then flick back as her lips pull back in a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat. A cold shiver runs down my spine at the implication of that look, and I gulp my beer in an attempt to calm my suddenly jumping nerves.

Still grinning, and in a loud, clear voice she says, "Never have I ever had sex in a public place".

Without even realizing what I'm doing, I raise the brown bottle to my lips, taking a long pull of the amber liquid, clearly indicating that I have, in fact, had sex in public. The room is silent, at least it is until Katniss takes a drink as well. A cacophony of, 'What?', 'Holy shit, you two?', and 'Oh my God, I need details!', as well as hoots, and shrieks fills the air as everyone digests this new information.

"Hold up, hold up, quiet everyone!" Finnick stands and shushes the crowd, finding a flashlight to hold like it's a microphone.

"Katniss, Peeta," he asks in his best smarmy game show host voice as he shines the flashlight on us. "Where specifically, is the weirdest place that you personally have ever gotten the urge to make whoopee?"

"In the butt, Bob!" Johanna volunteers loudly, but no one's paying attention to her. Everyone is looking our way, waiting patiently for one of us to spill the beans.

Katniss and I look at each other, and I can tell by the way her silver eyes gleam, and the small, intimate smile on her pink lips that she remembers the night in question as fondly as I do. Ignoring the others, I let my mind drift….

_Several months earlier….._

Silence weighs heavily in the air at The Flying Puck as everyone holds their collective breath, watching as the puck slides closer and closer to the net. Hands are clasped tightly as fervent prayers are sent into the heavens, as if they could have any real impact on the outcome of this game.

Time seems to slow down as the last few seconds slide off the clock on the scoreboard hanging high above the ice. The player winds up, and takes a Hail Mary slap shot, aiming for Henrik Lundqvist's five-hole as a last ditch effort to tie up the score, and keep their feeble play-off hopes alive. The final buzzer pierces the air as the wayward puck sails harmlessly to the left of the net, and a split second later the entire bar erupts with shouts of glee.

_"The New York Rangers are the Eastern Conference Champions, and are on their way to the Stanley Cup Final for the first time in twenty years!"_

Katniss, who had spent the last five minutes of the game hopping from foot to foot, muttering curses under her breath at both teams while clutching a ratty piece of cloth that was once an official NY Rangers souvenir towel from the first game she attended with her father, launches herself at me, wrapping her arms and legs around my body in a full-on bear hug. I am barely able to catch her before the momentum pushes us backwards up against the bar. Her mouth covers mine with frantic kisses as her hands tug mercilessly at my hair, causing little bolts of electricity to shoot down my spine. Using her strong thighs, Katniss pulls her lower half snug against mine, which is a good thing as it camouflages the growing bulge in my jeans. The bar is so packed there's no space for us to move, so all I can do is hold onto Katniss, and try to keep us upright as she basically dry-humps me in a room full of people.

We finally break apart, panting and dazed, when my arms begin to tremble from the prolonged effort of supporting her weight. Katniss' silver eyes swirl with emotion – joy, disbelief, and most of all lust.

If I've learned one thing since going to my first hockey game with her at the Garden so many months ago, it's that Katniss likes hockey. A lot. In fact, 'likes hockey' doesn't even begin to cover the effect the game has on her. Watching big, sweaty men smack each other around as they chase a tiny round rubber puck with big sticks, especially if someone gets checked hard into the glass, gets her so turned on it's a wonder she hasn't spontaneously combusted. For Katniss it's the equivalent of chocolate covered strawberries, Mr. Darcy's wet shirt, and smutty fan-fiction all rolled into one.

Goalies are her favorites, and nothing beat the night Henrik Lundqvist broke Eddie Giacomin's all-time win record. Katniss was insatiable, to the point where I just couldn't continue and had to resort to battery operated means to keep her happy. As it was I could barely walk the next morning, and the chafing made it hard to wear anything but baggy sweatpants for days.

"I'll be right back," she breathes excitedly into my ear, as she dislodges her body from mine, drawing me back to the present. I watch as she maneuvers through the crowd, appreciating how her legs look in the short, swishy skirt she's wearing under the Ryan Callahan jersey she refuses to part with in protest of his mid-season trade to the Lightning.

Somehow in the midst of all the madness I'm able to grab the bartenders attention so I can settle our tab. As I wait for Katniss, I finish the rest of my Lienenkugel Summer Shandy and take in the atmosphere around me. People who were complete strangers mere hours before are now hugging and slapping each other on the back. Over the course of the game they've become the best of friends, complete with nicknames and jokes only they understand. Old men are wiping tears from their eyes with the sleeve of their Rod Gilbert sweaters (never, ever let them hear you say 'jersey'), and shaking hands with younger versions of themselves. Groups of young women squeal every time a shirtless player is shown during the locker room interviews. Kids run around unattended, momentarily forgotten as their parents have private celebrations of their own.

Katniss returns, looking around nervously as she downs the rest of her Stella and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Let's go."

"Don't you want to see the trophy presentation?"

"Nope. I have a much better idea." She doesn't elaborate, just takes her NYR emblazoned hoodie from where it's hanging over the stool, grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowded maze of people to the door. I am powerless to do anything but follow, hypnotized by the sway of her hips in that maddeningly short skirt.

The journey back to Grand Central Station for our trip home passes by in a blur of busy sidewalks, and crowded subway cars. It will never cease to amaze me how Manhattan can be just as busy at 10:30 pm on a Sunday night as it is at 9:00 am any day during the week. It truly is the 'City That Never Sleeps'.

We finally reach our train, and throw ourselves into the first car moments before the doors slide shut. The conductors bored voice comes over the intercom, announcing the various stops, with ours being the very last, well out into the suburbs.

The seats are filled with weary riders of every kind, making it almost impossible to find one, let alone two, empty places for us to sit. The hunt takes us through the long line of train cars, past couples returning home after a night at the Theatre, tired businessmen drinking from the brown _Hudson News_ bag clasped desperately in their hands, sleeping children stretched out over the laps of their exhausted parents, and a multitude of sports fans in various states of joy or despair.

Finally, at the back of the final car we find one open seat in a row already occupied by a couple who eye us warily as we stand next to them.

Katniss and I look at each other, considering our options. "Well," she shrugs nonchalantly, "we're just going to have to share."

She nudges me to sit, then plants herself in my lap, with her hoodie covering her legs. We get the side-eye from the disapproving couple next to us, but there's not much they can do about the situation. There are literally no open seats on the entire train.

As we roll on through the tunnels underneath the City toward home, I settle further into the seat, letting Katniss relax back into my chest. She weighs less than the sacks of flour I used to haul around my parent's bakery, so it's no great hardship for me to support her for the long ride home. In fact, the feel of her warm body pressed against mine, and the smell of her coconut shampoo is so comforting that I feel like I could stay this way forever.

Once the train emerges from underground, the air conditioning unit situated right above us, kicks on, blasting us with cold air. Instantly Katniss' arms break out in gooseflesh, and I run my hands up and down them, trying to sooth the chill.

"Mmm, that feels nice," she murmurs as she snuggles closer so that her ass is now resting directly against my groin. Her head lolls back against my shoulder as she wiggles again, pressing against me in the most delicious fashion.

I shift Katniss so she's not sitting directly on the spot towards which all the blood in my body is currently rushing, and wrap my arms around her waist, earning a glance from the woman in the seat next to us. With a scowl that could rival Katniss', she pops in her ear buds, and proceeds to start scrolling away on her phone, ignoring us completely. The man on her other side fell asleep almost as soon as we sat down, and has been softly snoring since.

As the train moves onward, its gentle swaying motion, combined with the warmth radiating from Katniss' body up against mine, begins to make me sleepy. That is until Katniss decides to move once again, and my hands go from resting innocuously on her stomach to sliding underneath her hoodie, landing dangerously close to the apex of her thighs. Between the friction caused by her movements, and the proximity of my fingers to their favorite destination, my cock, which had finally calmed down after our heated make-out session in the bar, starts to swell.

Just as I think she's finally settled Katniss wiggles, this time parting her legs slightly so that the tips of my fingers are now brushing the soft skin of her inner thighs. My heart pounds in my ears at the feel of her, warm and silky, and it's all I can do not to thrust up against her firm, round ass.

A moment later Katniss slides further down in my lap, and this time my heart stops as her legs open wider, revealing to my curious fingers that she is not wearing panties. Stunned, I pull away, but she grabs my hands, trapping them where she clearly wants them to be, rubbing against them to make her intent even more obvious.

Nervously I glance at our seat partner to see if she's noticed anything, but she's still glued to her phone and none the wiser. The guy on her other side is still out, now with a line of drool sliding down his chin.

The rest of the seats are facing forward, meaning no one is paying any attention to the back row. Plus it'll be at least another twenty minutes before the conductor finally makes it to this car.

My heart races as I contemplate what to do next. Tentatively I crook my index finger, letting it graze her smooth, bare skin. Katniss' breath hitches in her chest, the only outward reaction to the feel of my fingertip on her most sensitive area.

Adrenaline mixed with desire races through my veins at the idea of pleasuring Katniss here, on the train, with all these people around us. I'm not sure what turns me on more, knowing that she can't make the sounds I've become so accustomed to hearing when she's aroused, or the fact that at any second someone could turn and see what I'm doing to her. It's a form of bondage when you think about it; she's captive to my whims, unable to say or do anything without drawing attention to our little game.

She lets me know her impatience with another wiggle, and I decide to see just how far she's willing to take this. Again I crook my finger, this time slowly sliding it back and forth along her satiny flesh. I set an excruciatingly slow tempo, teasing her with long strokes that almost reach the most sensitive area, that bundle of nerves that makes her shout my name.

I can't see her face, but I can tell from the sounds she's making that she's biting her lip to keep from moaning, so I take it up a notch by sliding first one, then two fingers inside of her. She's so warm, and so wet that it's all I can do not to groan myself.

Katniss' hips subtly thrust against my fingers, a sign that while she is enjoying what I'm doing, but she needs more to get her to the edge. I briefly consider stopping, to draw this out and make her really squirm, but then the conductor enters the car at the far end, and I know I need to speed things up.

Leaning slightly forward, I run my tongue along the crook of Katniss' neck before gently biting her clavicle. At the same time, I swirl circles around her clit and curl my fingers to reach that spot deep inside that makes her toes curl.

The added pressure against her inner walls is all it takes for Katniss to finally shatter, her knees drawing up slightly as she fights to keep quiet; her mouth open in a silent scream as she clenches around my fingers. I don't let up until she's boneless and panting, both of us slumped against the back of the seat, dazed and panting.

"Tickets, please." The conductor's bored voice startles me, and my cheeks color as I realize my hands are still between Katniss' legs.

"Here you go," she says in a breathy voice as she hands him the requested slips, which he barely looks at before stuffing them into his pouch and making his way back to the front of the train car.

We both exhale in relief, and I chuckle, amazed that we hadn't been caught.

Halfway through the ride home, both Ms. Judgmental and Sleeping-Man have left the train, leaving Katniss and I alone in our row. The rest of the car is pretty much empty, except for a handful of people at the front.

By now, Katniss has moved from my lap, which is disappointing, but she's cuddled up next to me, so I really can't complain. She's watching the remaining passengers intently, her knee bouncing nervously as she gnaws on her thumb.

At the next stop, the others exit, leaving us alone in the car. As luck would have it, there are no more stops until ours, which is still at least a half-hour away.

Almost as soon as the doors close, and the train begins to move, Katniss stops fidgeting and climbs on top of me, straddling my waist.

"Have you ever seen 'Risky Business'?" Her face is alight with anticipation, excitement glittering in her silver eyes.

"Tom Cruise in Wayfarers sliding across the floor in his underwear, right?" I reply, not really sure where this is going.

"Well, yes, but there's this other scene, with him and Rebecca de Mornay that I've always wanted to act out. Think you might be up for it?"

I swallow, trying to buy time as I wrack my brain to remember the scene she's talking about. Then it hits me – Joel and Lana have sex on the El as it flies through the dark Chicago night. That means….

"You want to have sex? Now? On the train?" My voice cracks in disbelief, but my body responds vigorously. It's a good thing I'm sitting down or I would pass out from how quickly I become fully erect at the idea.

Katniss' answer is a searing kiss, one that leaves no room for doubt as to what she has in mind, in fact has probably planned all along. Her lips blaze a white-hot trail across my jaw, her teeth nipping at the skin before soothing the area with her mouth. She makes her way to my ear, the tip of her tongue tracing the outer shell before sucking the lobe into her mouth with a tug.

Now that there's no need to be quiet, Katniss takes full advantage. She moans and gasps my name as I palm her breasts through the thin tank top she's wearing, rolling her pebbled nipples between my fingers, pinching them in the way I know she likes best.

Her small hands find their way to the bulge in my jeans, giving a gentle squeeze before undoing the fly and strokeing me through my boxer briefs.

"Holy fuck, Katniss…" I gasp as I tug down her straps, exposing her perfect breasts.

"Yes, Peeta. Yes!" She cries as I run my tongue across her heated skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

Reaching into the pocket of her skirt, she pulls out a grey foil packet, tearing it open with her teeth as she continues to run her talented fingers along the velvety skin of my cock. Once I've been freed from the confines of my boxers, her deft fingers roll the thin latex down the shaft, pinching the tip as she positions herself above me.

Grabbing the back of my neck, Katniss pulls me into another deep kiss as she slowly sinks down until our bodies are flush. I try my best to hold still, to let her body adjust, but all restraint goes out the window when she whispers in my ear, "Go ahead, Peeta."

My hands find her hips, and together we find a rhythm that's fast, and hard. My mind shuts off, letting primal instinct take control as we lose ourselves to the dance. Katniss uses the headrest as leverage to shift the angle, making each thrust hit the sweet spot inside that makes her sing.

At one point another train passes us, going in the opposite direction, and I wonder if they can see us, see how Katniss' skin glows pink as passion overtakes her, how the flush starts just above her heart and spreads all over her glorious body, even to the tips of her ears. I wonder if they can hear how she calls out for me to fuck her harder, to make her come. I even wonder if they can hear me scream her name as I reach the pinnacle, exploding inside her as the spasms of her orgasm milk mine from me.

"District 12 Station is our next and final stop. Please make sure to gather all of your belongings before exiting the train."

The conductor's voice pierces our bubble of bliss as we lay against the seat, recovering. Reluctantly, I slide Katniss off my lap with a kiss. We then do our best to tidy up and make it look like we didn't just have mind-blowing sex.

The train slows in it's approach to the station, it's final stop of the night. Slowly we stand on wobbly legs, arms wrapping around each other as we step onto the platform and into the sultry night air. Our walk to the car is punctuated with soft kisses, and gentle touches that make my heart race for a different reason than when we were on the train.

We're quiet on the drive back to Katniss' apartment, content to be lost in our own thoughts. Without meaning to, my mind wanders to one of my favorite movies, and get a burst of inspiration. As we pull into the parking garage, I turn to a very sated, and very sleepy, Katniss and ask, "So, have you ever seen the movie 'Chocolat'?"

_Back in the present…._

"Ok, come on you guys, no more dicking around. Inquiring minds want to know, give us the juicy details!" Johanna's voice pulls me from my reverie, reminding me that we're in the middle of a game, and that the crowd is demanding answers.

"Well, it all started-"

As if by providence, the power suddenly comes back on at that moment, temporarily blinding everyone as we'd been sitting in the dark for so long. My eyes close in reflex, and I turn my head away, trying to reacclimate to the bright overhead light. People run around snuffing out candles, and checking electronics for any damage from the surge. In the pandemonium, I feel Katniss' soft hand take mine and pull me in the direction of the kitchen.

The room is dim, lit only by a seashell night-light near the sink. In the shadows I can see Katniss moving around, first opening a drawer, then crossing to pull something out of a cabinet.

"Remembering that night made me think of something I meant to tell you sooner," she tells me as she saunters over to where I'm standing, a spoon in one hand, a jar of Nutella in the other, and a look of pure lust in her flashing silver eyes. "I finally saw 'Chocolat'; feeling up to a reenactment?"

_**A/N 2: Thank you to Titania522 for your super fast beta skills. You rock!**_

_**Finnick's game show host line comes from The Newlywed Game, hosted by Bob Eubanks, who I am 99.9% sure inspired the character of 'Guy Smiley' on Sesame Street. Urban legend has it that a darling newlywed named 'Olga' gave the now infamous answer of "In the butt, Bob" when asked where the the strangest place was she and her new husband had ever 'made whoopee'. Olga, you will forever be my game show hero, along with the woman whose tube top 'came on down' as she ran to be the next contestant on The Price is Right. (both can be found on YouTube, if you are so inclined) **_

_**And if you haven't seen 'Chocolat', you should stop whatever you're doing and get it NOW. Scruffy Johnny Depp seduces a winsome Juliette Binoche with chocolate….trust me, it is AMAZING. **_

_**Up next will be Part Three, because you know, Peeta has to get that hat trick! **_


End file.
